Faberry Doctor Who
by CharlieFoster
Summary: Quinn Fabray la última de la especie de los señores del tiempo conocerá a Rachel Berry con quien vivirá un sin fin de aventuras por todo el universo, y quien le enseñara un sentimiento que nunca imagino sentir AMOR. Temática de Doctor Who con Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

The New New New Doctor

**Well Hello.. Bueno un pequeño One Shot, Faberry sobre la temática de Doctor Who, bien díganme que les parece… ¿la continuamos? **

**Cap1- The old Earth, My new Earth**.

Los seres humanos son lo más raro del planeta, he estado observándolos, desde tiempos inmemorables, soy el último de mi especie, aunque dadas estas circunstancias soy la última de mi especie, el proceso de regeneración nunca había fallado, perdón me presento soy el Doctor, mis anteriores regeneraciones habían sido normales, chicos porque eso es lo que soy, pero ahora estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, después de tantos años la Tardis me convirtió en esto, una chica rubia, de ojos verdes casi de avellana, delgada, alta, yo diría bastante guapa, al menos mis dos corazones están ahí, la masa gris está bien, creo tener todo en orden, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, ya lo decía mi viejo amigo Charles el poder de las especies está en la adaptación, al menos estoy completo, la última vez que me enfrente a los Daleks casi pierdo parte del brazo ¿Qué son los Daleks? Pues veras son mis enemigos mortales se encargaron de destruir mi planeta, a mis padres los mataron, a mis amigos, todo lo que conocía, soy el último de los Señores del tiempo, estoy solo…digo sola en este mundo, mis pasa tiempos no han cambiado, ver a la humanidad florecer, he viajado entre las lunas, entre las galaxias, lo he visto casi todo, mi único deber es proteger a la tierra, en cualquier tiempo, aunque en unos 5000000000 de años la tierra es despoblada, y destruida, como símbolo de que los humanos avanzaron, a un mejor futuro, pero ahora solo soy yo viajando una y otra vez… esto de ser chica es raro me siento….sensible, de cualquier manera pensemos donde puedo viajar…1922 no es la gran crisis en E.U.A , 23559 no demasiados parches de humor la humanidad regreso a los 70´s.

Los motores empezaron a parpadear sacándola de su concentración, la Tardis comenzaba a emitir un sonido agudo y ensordecedor, pequeñas partículas de luz se congelaban era mágico, un estallido subió por el motor derecho dejando el cuerpo de una joven en el piso.

R: Donde estoy ¿Qué está pasando?...¿Quién eres?

Q: No que haces tú aquí, has dañado la Tardis mira –

La decía mientras señalaba los discos de la Tardis rotos y llenos de humos

R: Yo no he dañado tu…

Q: Tardis

R: Si eso… ¿Qué es?

Q: Nave de Tiempo Y Dimensión Relativa en el Espacio

R: Mira sabes estoy a punto de casarme

Q: ¡Felicidades!

R. Qué no entiendes, no sé dónde estoy, no sé quién eres, necesito volver

Q: Oh ya veo pues soy… el Doctor

R: Eres una chica

Q: Que observadora… soy la Doctora

R: ¿La doctora qué?

Q: Solo Doctora

R: ¿No tienes un nombre?

Q: Amm… (_Piensa algo creativo….como se llamaba esa chica… Dianna agron…. No ….así como la guerrera del planeta K2 se llamaba_..) Quinn Fabray….¿ Y tú eres?

R: Rachel… Berry, mira Quinn necesito volver con mi novio, ni siquiera te conozco

Q: Te dije mi nombre

R: Ya…. Y eso me dice mucho

Q: Deja ver… Tienes 17 años… te vas a casar con un muchacho llamado Finn Hudson…Cantas en un Coro llamado el Club Glee….Adoras a Barba….Quieres ir a NY a cumplir tus sueños.

R: Como… supiste eso

Q: Ves ahora no somos extrañas

R: Pero no sé nada de ti

Q: No hay mucho que saber de mi… Ahora si me permites debo averiguar dónde estamos…Vaya estamos en The New New New New Earth

R: ¿Eso es un musical?

Q: No es la Tierra en 2345 años, mira es fantástico estamos en New New New New York, que coincidencia ¿bien te vas a quedar a ahí parada o vienes a explorar?

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como Doctor Who… By Charlie


	2. Terra 22

**Cap 2 . Terra 2.2 **

**Gracias por comentar, soy mega fan de Doctor Who tengo varias ideas para el fic, espero les guste gracias por leer **

**Q: No es la Tierra en 2345 años, mira es fantástico estamos en New New New New York, que coincidencia ¿bien te vas a quedar a ahí parada o vienes a explorar…**

R: No quiero volver a mi boda

Q: Oh vamos que poco espíritu explorador tienes, tenemos que buscar una refacción del el panel de navegación que contenía un control del tiempo y el espacio hacia atrás y hacia adelante, y un indicador direccional, un acelerador atómico bien lo explico lento la bola hilada y puntiaguda es eso y la entrada de localización espacial es como el teclado de un ordenador, no los humanos eran curiosos por naturaleza

R: Somos

Q: ¿Qué somos?

R: Somos humanos

Q: Oh vamos no me insultes, bien anda no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de visitar otro planeta en otra era

R: Dijiste que estábamos en la tierra

Q: Técnicamente si, bien verás estamos en la Galaxia M87 en el año 2345 pues en unos millones de años el sol se expande y la tierra estalla

R: Pero… hace unas horas yo…. Estaba ahí

Q: Es una nueva era Rachel

R: ¿Y a nuestra tierra que le paso?

Q: Pues el planeta desaparece y la especie humana se extiende sigue viviendo, atreves de las estrellas, en cuanto la tierra estallo se pusieron nostálgicos y decidieron investigar, hasta encontrar este planeta, del mismo tamaño que la tierra, el mismo aire, la misma orbita, estupendo y como siempre el rumor se expande y se instalan

R: ¿Entonces Finn y todos los chicos, mis padres están muertos?

Q: Pues mira no en este momento, todo esto sucede, millones de años después de ellos, si te reconforta saldremos a comprar las refracciones de la Tardis y buscaremos un teléfono y te lo demostrare.

R: Has dicho antes ¿Qué esta cosa puede llevarnos atrás y adelante en el tiempo?

Q: ¡Exacto! Bien eres brillante te mantendrá con vida

R: Eso quiere decir… Quinn ¿Qué eres?

Q: Mmm… veamos, soy la última sobreviviente del planeta de los señores del tiempo, mi planeta fue destruido en una guerra intergaláctica, por unas creaturas llamadas Daleks, arrasaron con todo desde las 3 lunas hasta los pastos rojos de las colinas, yo intente salvarlos… Me refugie en la Tardis cumpliendo mi promesa de mantener la Tierra a salvo.

R: Lo lo…. siento, eso quiere decir ¿Qué eres alienígena?

Q: Bueno ese es el término

R: Pero luces como un humano

Q: No todos somos verdes con antenitas, y trajes brillosos

R: ¿No intentaras meterme una sonda alienígena y hacerme experimentos de esos raros verdad?

Q: No Rachel no te hare nada, bien pasado este interrogatorio ¿Vamos a buscar las refacciones?

R: No estoy muy segura

Q: Oh vamos, te aburrirás en la Tardis no nos pasara nada

R: ¿Lo prometes?

Q: Te lo prometo

B: Bien

Quinn abrió la puerta de la Tardis dejando que Rachel admirara la hermosa vista de New New New York, estaban en medio de un campo con un hermoso verdor muy inusual en el pasto, no había carreteras, los automóviles pasaban arriba de sus cabezas, los mismos edificios seguían ahí dándole ese toque cosmopolita a aquella ciudad.

Q: ¿Bien que piensas?

R: Están hermosa nunca había visto un pasto así, todo parece igual, a excepción por los carros, y esos raros puentes.

Q: Si no está nada mal

R: Es asombroso… Espera ¿A qué huele?

Q: Hierba de manzana

R: Wow esto es tan alucinante, espera esto es la Tardis, una cabina de Teléfonos azul se veía más grande en su interior

Q: ilusión óptica tengo mucho tiempo libre, a hora vamos a la ciudad no esta tan lejos

Tomo a Rachel por la mano, conduciéndose hacia unos enormes puentes, que conectaban a toda la ciudad.

R: ¡No lo creo estoy tocando una mano alienígena!

Llegaron a una especie de elevador donde se verían transportadas por aquel intimidante objeto, Quinn saco un papel en blanco lo acerco a lector, dando paso a que se abrieran las compuertas.

R: Pero si es solo un papel blanco

Q: Verás es un papel psíquico dice lo que yo pienso, así como tarjetas, identificaciones, lo que sea.

R: No dejas de sorprenderme

Q: Ahora pase señorita Berry, Bien a la 26

Las compuertas se cerraron, Mientras una voz robotizada sonaba de fondo

**Preparando para la desinfección **

R: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Q: Ya lo descubrirás

El elevador comenzó a moverse hacia arriba.

**Comienza Fase 1 de desinfección**

Los focos azules que estaban dispersos en el ascensor comenzaron a parpadear y asonar, un chorro de agua los tomo por sorpresa… bueno solo a Rachel

R: ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Q: No podemos pasar sin antes asegurarnos de estar libre de virus, no querrías contagiarte de alguna rara enfermedad

Y un soplido comenzó a dar paso a la fase de secado.

R: Bien creo que lo horrible ya paso

**Desinfección realizada, 0 virus detectados, 0 Bacterias, Buen día**

Q: No fue tan horrible

R: No hables por todos

Salieron del ascensor dirigiéndose a un corredor de color plateado, al final se encontraba una hilera de carros.

Q: ¿Sabes conducir?

R: No

Q: Perfecto tu nos llevas

R: ¿Qué? Para Quinn te dije que no sabía

Q: Tranquila todo va bien

Se acercaron a la recepción, un hombre de color morado atendía el puesto

Q: Buenos días

X: Buen día en que puedo ayudarles

Q: Queremos un auto

X: Bien ¿Por cuantos días?

Q: Mmm serán horas

X: De acuerdo ¿Quién de ustedes conducirá?

Q: Mi amiga Rahcel Berry

R: Que… yo …espera

X: Vamos Señorita Berry , coloque su pulgar aquí y mire directamente la luz verde

Un sonido embargo la estancia, una pequeña cámara con una luz verde tomo la retina de Rachel, almacenándose en una base de datos

X: Valla una verdadera humana, no había sucedido algo así en años será un placer darle el mejor auto señorita Berry, acompáñenme por aquí.

R: Que haces vamos a morir en un accidente automovilístico, nunca lo pensé

Q: Que graciosa eres, extrañaba ese sentido del humor digno de la vieja tierra, no están complicado.

X: Bien este es su carro, es todo de piel, acabo y cromado, con lo último en tecnología ATMOS, corre estupendo, que lo disfruten

Q: Gracias, vamos Rachel será divertido

R: Si divertido y mortal

Decía Rachel mientras se posaba en el asiento del conductor.

R: Quinn esto no tiene volante

Q: Ves te dije que sería divertido.

R: ¿Cómo se supone que hare que se mueva?

Q: Oh sí que torpe, primero que nada abróchate el cinturón esta donde siempre, bien ahora colócate esta banda en la cabeza, y piensa en que el motor se encienda.

R: De acuerdo

Q: Bien hecho

Los faros de adelante se encendieron dando lugar al rugido del motor

R: Esto es tan sencillo, quiero llevarme uno de estos

Q: Jajaja nos multarían

R: Gracias por arruinarlo, ¿Ahora qué hago?

Q: Simplemente piensa en que se eleve, y estaremos en marcha, lo demás es fácil, derecha izquierda, adelante, atrás, solo tienes que pensarlo.

R: ¡Let´s Do it!

El auto se elevó tomando la salida por un túnel lleno de luces parpadeantes, al salir de el , Quinn marco la ruta en el GPS.

Q: Bien así no nos perderemos

R: Quinn ¿si tu especie se extinguió como conseguiremos las refacciones de la Tardis?

Q: No son tan difíciles de encontrar, son muy comunes en estos días

Rachel al notar que la situación empezaba a tornarse incomoda decidió cambiar de tema

R: Con que esto se mueve a donde sea mientras yo lo piense ¿No?

Q: A sí es

R: Bien, Porque ahora ¡Iremos hacia abajo!

Q: No rachel

Comenzaron su caída en picada antes de llegar de nuevo a tocar el piso Rachel comenzó a subir.

Q: No lo vuelvas a hacer

R: ¿Hacer que Quinn?

Q: Sabes bien que

R: Ah esto

De nuevo comenzó con la tortura cayendo a mayor velocidad, y burlándose de los gritos de Quinn, volvió a estabilizarse

Q: No… no… lo hagas… mis dos corazones no resistirían – Decía jadeante

R: Vamos Quinn fue divertido además fuiste tú quien me dejo conducir, espera que ¿Dos corazones lo dices enserio?

Q: Si toda mi especie tiene d , creo que de regreso lo hare yo

R. Aguafiestas

Q: Precavida, bien aparca ahí.

R: A la señora todo poderosa del tiempo ¿le asustan las alturas?, vaya creí que tu debilidad sería algo más oscuro.

Q: No es miedo, es solo que hace millones de años que no me sentía así, vamos

El lugar en donde habían parado era una casa suspendida en el aire que decía "Refacciones Roko´s" – Distribuimos a todas las galaxias.

R: Bonito lugar

Q: Modesto pero eficaz

Se acercó a la barra y un ser de dos cabezas de color plateado con ojos azules los miraba fascinados.

Roko : Vaya que especímenes más raros, bien en que puedo ayudarlos, baterías válvulas, grúas, poleas, fusibles, energía nuclear, radiadores456

Q: Necesitamos un control del tiempo y el espacio, un indicador direccional, un acelerador ?

Roko: Mm creo que tenemos algunos ¿Qué tipo de serie buscaban?

Q: 5412 Rh6

Roko: Mmm muy interesante, ¿Qué tipo de auto es?

Q: Uno normal nada interesante, ¿Lo tienes?

Roko: No parecen de por aquí

Q: Es así ahora lo tienes o no

Roko: Bien… aquí tienen son 23455 creditos

Q: Bastante caros

Roko: Si es así desde que las epidemias se han extendido los créditos para ir a hospital lunar están aumentando todo.

Q: Muy raro esto debería ser asi

R: ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a Rachel al oído susurrando muy despacio

Q: La última vez que estuve aquí todo era relativamente barato no entiendo, plagas, la humanidad las erradico en los primeros años que poblaron este planeta, hay algo raro.

Roko observaba esta situación muy atento.

Q: En fin nos lo llevamos ¿Podemos usar su teléfono?

Roko: Si claro al fondo

Q: Bien Rach vamos

Caminaron al final del pasillo entrando en una cabina de color rojo

R: ¿Otra Tardis?

Q: Jajaj muy buen chiste, no esta es normal un teléfono corriente.

R: ¿Podre hablar desde aquí?

Q: Claro solo marca de eso no hay problema

La morena se acercó al teléfono marcando el primer número que se le ocurrió

X: Bueno

R: Kurt por dios, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar tu voz

K: Rachel ¿Dónde demonios estas?, Finn está preocupado buscándote por todas partes

_No en todos lados pensaba la diva _

R: No puedo decirte, solo dile que pronto volveré no se invéntale que me sentí presionada, ahora tengo que dejarte ¿Te quiero sabes?

K: Rachel ¿segura que estas bien?

R: Si no te preocupes sé que estoy en buenas manos

K: Cuando llegues a casa tendrás que contarme todo

R: Lo se Kurt cuídate

K: Tú también Rachel te quiero

Las lágrimas le escurrían a mares el sollozo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Quin no lo dudo y la atrajo a su cuerpo tratando de transmitirle que todo saldría bien.

Q: Tranquila Rache te devolveré a casa, nada malo te va a pasar te lo prometo

R: Gracias… nunca me había sentido tan alejada a ellos… los necesito

Q: Pronto estarás ahí

El papel psíquico comenzó a emanar una enorme luz azul

R: Quinn tu papel ese está brillando

Q: Oh

El mensaje decía

**La cara de Boe esta mueriendo quiere verle, está en el hospital de New New New New York piso: 42 Cama: 64 no hay tiempo que perder**

R: ¿Es algo malo?

Q: Algo así, Rachel yo…

R: ¿Una emergencia?

Q: Si

R: Bien qué esperas andando

Q: ¿Pero no quieres volver a Casa?

R: Si pero primero necesitamos resolver tus asuntos no te preocupes estaré bien

Q: Gracias Rachel, vamos al hospital lunar

R: Yo conduzco

Q: No

R: Cede algo de diversión a la chica de la tierra

Q: Sin arranques suicidas

R: Ya veremos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen como los de Doctor Who By Charlie **


	3. Compañeras de Crimen

**CAP3. Compañeras de Crimen **

**What´s up Banda? Si años gatunos sin actualizar pero es que han visto la nueva temporada de Doctor Who me tiene en otro mundo, sumándole que Dianna con su Nuevo color de cabello no me permite pensar bien… , ya ya me callo, Bueno aquí esta nuevo capítulo recién escrito Sorry por las faltas de ortojrafia ortografía como se escriba XD, disfruten, Gracias por leer , Glee no es mio por ahora…**

**R: Yo conduzco**

**Q: No**

**R: Cede algo de diversión a la chica de la tierra**

**Q: Sin arranques suicidas**

**R: Ya veremos **

….

Q: Menos mal llegamos completas

R: No es para tanto

Q: Quien lo diría me enfrento a los cyber hombres, a los Daleks, y ni un poco de miedo, pero contigo al volante eso es algo aterrador, vaya ahora conozco un nuevo sentimiento.

R: Vamos deja de presumir tus proezas alienígenas

Q: Que puedo decir soy asombrosa

R: Si si lo que digas, Señora del tiempo ¿Qué es ese símbolo?

Q: Pues… la luna verde significa la promesa de las enfermeras de proteger cuidar y salvar la vida humana en esta galaxia, vamos.

Tomo la mano de la diva caminando por el prado, el hospital era una especie de nave espacial, al final de este sobre salía un acantilado, caminaron hasta la entrada…

R: Quinn y esas enfermeras ¿son alienígenas igual que tú?

Q: mmm… ¿Te refieres a las antenitas verdes? ¿O al parecido humano?

R: Veamos, pues yo diría que ambas

Q: Bueno en teoría los alienígenas lucimos de cualquier manera, como ustedes los humanos, solo que las novicias que atienden el hospital son diferentes…. Ellas son… con parecido a…

R: ¿A qué?

Q: Demonios mira, ahí hay un espacio para una perfecta tienda de proporciones épicas, que les pasa a los humanos de esta época, ven ahí está el elevador

R: Por Barbra Streisand dime que no volverás a torturarme con otra desinfección

Q: Por ahora no…

Subieron al ascensor dirigiéndose a la última planta

R: Retomando lo de las tiendas ¿Para que alguien querría en un hospital una tienda?

Q: Por cursilerías humanas, algo así como "mejórate pronto", "Si necesitas más de mi sangre llámame" grabado en la camisa de un oso de peluche, y cientos de flores para adornar estas paredes.

R: Tal vez psicológicamente ayude mucho

Q: Si bueno en verdad no se mucho de eso

R: ¿Y siempre viajas sola?

Q: Algunas veces

R: ¿Puedes contarme?

Q: Vaya me alegra que aún tengas curiosidad es lo que a tu especie le hace falta para evolucionar

R: Quinn…

Q: Oh si mm… bueno hace poco hubo una chica se llamaba Santana, eramos compañeras del crimen…

La voz de la rubia salía como un susurro

R: ¿Y qué fue de ella?

Q: Tuve que dejarla ir, su vida corría peligro en nuestro último viaje nos enfrentamos a los Daleks, tenían rodeada a la TARDIS solo tenía la oportunidad de un viaje,

R: Te sacrificaste por ella pero ¿Está viva?

Q: Si, tiene un carácter muy fuerte cuando la regrese a su tiempo trato de volver a la guerra del tiempo, tenía una idea brillante usar los puentes de energía de la TARDIS para crear una bomba sónica, casi la pierdo, eso me llevo a ponerla a salvo aunque eso significara no volverla a ver

R: Al menos sé que cumples tus promesas, eres muy valiente

Q: Siempre lo hago, y este es nuestro piso.

Salieron del ascensor rumbo a cuidados intensivos, ahí se podía ver a un hombre bastante gordo convertido en piedra, a otros con pústulas de color naranja.

R: Quinn siento si te incomodo lo que pregunte.

Q: No pidas disculpas Rach, ahora estoy bien sabiendo que ella está a salvo

R: Quinn.. ¿Quién es el rostro de Boe?

Preguntaba algo apenada, siguiendo con su mirada a los pacientes.

Q: Bueno es una de las criaturas más viejas del universo conocido, cuenta la leyenda que cada vez que un rostro de boe muere revela un secreto que ayuda a conservar la paz del universo, se comunica telepáticamente lo cual me hace sentir celosa pero se me algunos trucos

Mientras le explicaba sobre el rostro de Boe, una novicia se les acercaba

R: ¡Miau! ¡Gatoooo!, las enfermeras son como gatos

Q: ¿Siempre eres tan efusiva?

R: Quinn ¿Si les acaricio detrás de la oreja ronronea?

Q: ¡Bingo!

W: Disculpe que interrumpa su entretenida platica pero ¿Usted es el Doctor?

Q: Con los eventos recientes soy la doctora, Novicia Westem es un placer volver a verla

W: El placer es mío, se han bienvenidas a nuestra ala de cuidados intensivos, los estaban esperando

Al entrar se podía ver que una enorme pecera ocupada la sala, en dicha pecera se encontraba un enorme rostro de 2 metros, de color madera, sus facciones eran bruscas, el rostro parecía estar labrado en madera, las arrugas que se esparcían por todo su rostro parecían los anillos de un árbol.

: Han llegado antes de lo previsto, ahora te haces llamar Quinn la Doctora

Q: Bueno me presionaron con tener un nombre, el apellido Jones ya estaba pasando de moda, viejo amigo me alegro de verte

: Siempre es un placer verte, señorita Berry usted me disculpara porque nos conozcamos en estas situaciones.

R: ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

: Un viejo como yo aún tiene sus trucos , ¿Ahora dime Quinn que sabes sobre los Daleks?

Q: Hace unos meses volvieron en el año 50003455 en el satélite 45, nos rodearon, pude destruir algunos, pero ellos huyeron con el Dalek humano lo volvieron a configurar, he tratado de seguir el rastro pero no hay nada

: Muy bien, ahora Señorita Berry tengo algo importante para usted

Q: Hey ¿Qué hay de mí?, ya no soy tan cool, oh vamos Boe si estuvimos en el fin del mundo, por los viejos tiempos.

: Para ti también hay algo, le pedí a la novicia Westem que te el Arco camaleón

Q: Vaya por primera vez no sé qué es eso

: impaciente como siempre, en este caso no puedo decirte nada, eso alteraría los eventos del tiempo, tendrás que usar ese cerebro y la intuición ahora que ya tienes juguete nuevo me gustaría quedarme a solas con la Señorita Berry, Novicia Westem espere junto a Quinn si es tan amable por favor.

Q: Alguien ha husmeado en el tiempo pero bueno, bien fundaré un club y seremos los super cool y no estarás invitado Boe, estaré esperando afuera

Las dos salieron, Quinn decidió espiar un poco en la conversación.

: Señoria Berry, debo pedirle varias cosas, la primera es que los Daleks están re tomando su fuerza, se han unido a Davros, están preparando el ataque a la tierra desde Sakro´s un nuevo planeta que han conquistado, señorita Berry esté lista para la batalla

R: Pero…. Yo ni siquiera se manejar un arma, no sabía nada de alienígenas hasta hace unas horas, lo siento pero yo iré a NY a ser actriz, mis armas son mi voz no una pistola o una espada.

R. Boe: Si no frenan a los Daleks, no existirá NY, es tu destino parte de él.

R: ¿Qué se supone que haga?

: No te mortifiques, las cosas se darán, todo encajara en su lugar, solo que Rachel escucha el Arco camaleón se abre con el llanto más puro, ten paciencia, ahora otro punto disculpa por haber interrumpido tu boda

Q: ¡ASÍ SE HACE BOE!, ¡NO SUELTEME! ¡NOVICIAS ES UNA GALAXIA LIBRE!

Decía de fondo

R: Es todo un caso

: Ni que lo digas, ahora que sabes esto solo me queda pedirte una última cosa quizá la más importante, Rachel Berry cuida a Quinn, hazla sentir que no está sola, enséñale a ser feliz, a disfrutar lo simple que es vivir , cuida mucho de ella, y sobre tu boda piensa mejor en tu futuro pequeña y suerte, sé que lo conseguirán, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

R: Dalo por hecho

: ¡Quinn puedes pasas!

Q: Bien ya era hora, puedes creerlo ni una tienda en este hospital, vaya, mira te conseguí unas flores, viejo amigo ahora que te vas solo quedare yo como la última de mi especia, me harás falta

R. Boe: Suerte a ambas, nos vemos en otra vida…

Las palabras salían con dificultad, y bañando la pecera de sangre, el sonido del pulso perdido se hizo presente

Q: Se ha ido…

La rubia no podía evitar que sus lágrimas rodaran abundantemente por su rostro, la morena se abalanzo a ella cubriéndola con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

R: ¡Yo nunca me iré de tu lado Quinn nunca…!

Un destello invadió la sala de nuevo como aquella vez en que la morena se materializo en la TARDIS, la empezó a desaparecer de los brazos de Quinn…

Q: ¡RACHEL!

Comenzaba a buscarla con desesperación

En algún otro tiempo, la diva aparecía en un granero

R: Mierda que es esto ¿Quinn?

La morena se apresuró aun sin recuperarse de su caída, dirigiéndose a un amplio campo donde se encontró con un joven,

R:¿Disculpa en dónde estamos?

X: Estamos en Inglaterra

R: ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué año es?

X: Has estado bebiendo

R: Dime que año es

X: Es 1930


	4. Prisionero 0 parte 1

**Cap. 4 El prisionero 0 part 1**

**Dividí el capítulo en dos partes quedo lago **

**Yo tengo una pregunta, ustedes me contestan bien tengo varias cosas pensadas les gustaría ver a Quinn por mckinley intentando ser humana junto con Rach pero con viajes en el tiempo, o solo viajes en el tiempo, bueno ahora si espero sus respuestas la interacción es cool ahora si a Leer **

**R:¿Disculpa en dónde estamos?**

**X: Estamos en Inglaterra**

**R: ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué año es?**

**X: Has estado bebiendo**

**R: Dime que año es **

**X: Es 1930**

R: No puede ser posible

X: Acabo de tirar el periódico es 23 de abril de 1930

R: Pero si yo hace dos segundos estaba…. Y ahora tengo que volver

X: ¿Volver a dónde?

R: No lo sé simplemente volver

X: Puff Chicas

La diva corría colina arriba, donde se encontraba el granero, tratando de buscar algo que la ayudara desesperadamente a regresar.

**... (Mientras tanto en el Hospital Lunar)…**

Q:¡No no esto no puede ser verdad! , le prometí que no la abandonaría, que la cuidaría, que hago, donde busco, vamos piensa.

W: Tal vez la Tardis pueda ayudar

Q: ¿Qué la Tardis?... Oh si tal vez valla para ser un gato tiene mucho cerebro.

…**. De regreso en el campo Ingles 1930….**

X: Hey llevas dos horas buscando no sé qué cosa, en el granero de mi padre, si se entera de que estoy con una chica aquí me matara

R: Mierda, ella lo prometió

X: ¿De qué hablas?

R: De seguro no lo entenderías, disculpa por esto

X: Espera no te vayas, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

R: No… yo… no te preocupes no quiero ocasionarte problemas

X: Oh..mmm.. no es nada veras mi padre me fastidia todo el tiempo si quieres puedes quedarte.

R: ¿Enserio?

X: Si solo que deberás esconderte

R: No hay problema

X: Tenemos un trato, por cierto soy

R: ¿Jesse St James?

J: Wooo espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

R: Ammm… yo vi tú... Por dios está en la entrada de la granja

J: Ah sí cierto

R: Eres demasiado inteligente para tu era

J: Si mis padres dicen lo mismo

**En la TARDIS 20 minutos más tarde **

Q: ¡Mierda!, ¡Enciende!, ¡Rachel!, debo concentrarme necesito encontrarla pero en que jodido momento de la historia esta Rachel, piensa maldita sea necesito una señal…. Piensa piensa

**Se repetía, una y otra vez frente a la aun inservible TARDIS, trataba de conectar varios cables al vórtice del tiempo, tratando de que esta diera algún indicio de que empezaba a funcionar.**

Q: ¡Inútil TARDIS!, prende prende

**Decía dando cabezazos a los controles centrales de esta, que en un giro inesperado prendió con su muy característico sonido.**

Q: Bien pequeña eso era todo lo que te pedía ahora bien, como encuentro a Rachel

Movía las manos sin parar, desesperada empezó a correr por toda el espacio que tenía, de repente pudo ver un velo de novia abandonado en el piso fue ahí cuando una idea surgió.

Q: De acuerdo ahora veamos, Rach apareció en la TARDIS con pequeñas partículas, entonces puedo rastrearla con este velo que aún conserva algo de su ADN y parte de esas partículas.

**Puso en velo en el analizador nuclear, tres minutos después la respuesta estaba clara…**

**ADN : 99.999% Rachel Berry**

**Lugar: Peterborough, Inglaterra**

**Año: 1930**

**Ubicación: Granja de la familia St. James,350 km al norte de Peterborough**.

Q: No hay tiempo que perder, cariño sé que nuestra última aventura no resulto muy bien, sé que aun te estas regenerando como yo pero Rachel nos necesita amor solo un viaje en el tiempo, prometo no presionarte tómalo con calma.

**Conecto los últimos cables rogando que esta vez pudiera viajar, se arrodillo frente a los controles direccionales, y surgió ese característico sonido de su amada TARDIS, puso el año y dirección y empezó el viaje a 1930.**

**La TARDIS aún era inestable estaba en sus primeras 72 horas de regeneración aún no había cambiado del todo, por lo cual giraba en todas direcciones, empezó a flotar sobre el Támesis, despidiendo humos por las pequeñas ventanas, en un vuelco las puertas de estas se abrieron, Quinn no pudo agarrarse de nada y salió despedida de la TARDIS, los flujos del tiempo comenzaron a quemarse junto con el panel de control, la rubia mientras tanto trataba de soltarse del borde de la puerta de esta, pero con cada giro que daba se le hacía imposible el mantenerse en este lugar, el destornillador sónico alcanzo a atraparlo antes de que saliera por los aires, se acercaba cada vez más al Big Ben tomo impulso y soltó una mano de su agarre apunto al estabilizador alcanzo a elevar la TARDIS, para su suerte la punta del Big Ben había rasgado parte de su saco blanco, que ahora tenía un tono carbonizado. **

**Tomo impulso y se proyectó hacia adelante, cuando por fin estuvo de pie en su cabina azul, cerro a toda velocidad las puertas, se recostó en esta, suspiro aliviada, una explosión más en la cabina de mando hiso girar de nuevo a la TARDIS.**

**La cual cayó en medio del campo Ingles de los años 30´s por lo menos lo había logrado, pero para un pequeño granero había sido bastante el golpe, el estruendo alerto a una chica morena que se encontraban ahí corrió para encontrarse con una cabina azul de policía, se acercara más, y las puertas de esta se abrieron, solo se podían ver dos delgadas manos rubias asomándose, una cuerda con un gancho salió de la puerta principal se agarró de un poste cercano , y una rubia comenzaba a salir, la morena la miraba con mucha atención, mientras la rubia de la cabina azul asomaba su cabeza.**

Q: Alguien tiene una manzana tengo demasiada hambre, solo pienso en manzanas, me encantan las manzanas, tal vez tenga un antojo nunca antes lo había tenido.

R: Quinn, viniste, sabía que podía confiar en ti, ¿Qué te paso por que estas toda mojada?

Q: Bueno digamos que me caí desde la biblioteca hasta la piscina

R: ¿Tu TARDIS tiene piscina?

Q: Ya… Pues veras

No pudo completar la frase porque un escalofrió había recorrido su cuerpo haciéndola caer de la TARDIS que se encontraba de cabeza.

R: Dios mío Quinn, Te has hecho mucho daño

Q: Lo normal me pasa ahora, es normal en mis primeras horas de regeneración.

R: ¿Regeneración?, Quinn mira te ha sangrado la nariz ven vamos a dentro, para que pueda parar el sangrado

Q: Si esa sería una buena idea

Como pudo la diva ayudo a Quinn, salieron del granero la rubia se adelantó mientras Rachel cerraba el granero, pero al dar vuelta para sorpresa de Quinn un árbol la hiso re encontrarse con el suelo.

R: Quinn puedes tener más cuidado

Q: Estoy… estoy bien, es solo que los primeros días el sentido de la orientación no está afinada

Rachel tomo a la rubia de la mano llevándola a dentro de la casa, llamaron varias veces pero no había rastro de nadie, Quinn uso su famoso destornillador sónico para abrirla, entraron en la cocina.

R: Espera aquí iré a buscar un poco de algodón y alcohol, no camines

Q: No mamá no lo hare

Cuando la morena salió de la cocina, la curiosidad de Quinn estaba a flor de piel camino buscando comida, pero nada la complacía, se paseaba por la sala, lo último que vio la rubia fue una pala de metal que se acercaba, al instante se desmayó, Rachel al oír el golpe, salió corriendo en busca de respuestas.

R: Quinn ¿Qué te dije de moverte?

Lo primero que vio fue a la rubia inconsciente en el piso, y al chico con la pala en su mano.

R:¡Qué has hecho torpe!

J: Yo pensaba que era una ladrona

R: Si claro y la solución fue golpearla

J: Lo siento

R: Ayúdame a recostarla sobre el sillón, mierda pero si es que eres idiota

J: Ese no es el vocabulario de una dama

R: ¿Vas a regañarme o a ayudarme?

J: Bien

Tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia, después de que la recostaron, Rachel se encontraba limpiando la sangre de su primera caída, el golpe del chico le había dejado la mejilla hinchada.

**20 minutos más Tarde**

Ambos chicos miraban el cuerpo de la rubia aun sin signos de despertar…

J: Rachel creo que la mate soy muy joven para ir a prisión

R: Si acaso iras a una prisión en otra galaxia

Q: Una pala de metal enserio, como se atreven a golpearme

Alguien ya había despertado y no de muy buen humor

J: Lo siento pensé que querías robarte algo.

Q: ¡Mortal!

R: Quinn , tranquila estuvo mal pero mira lo tienes en shock

Q: Guarden silencio, tu muchacho golpea mujeres ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en la planta baja?

J: ¿Qué? Hay 1…2…3…4..

Q: Cinco

J: ¿Qué imposibe?

Q: Mira muy lentamente detrás de ti

Una habitación extra se encontraba de espaldas al chico, del cual salía un horroroso quejido, los tres chicos miraron hacia ese lugar.

R: Eso es imposible

Q: Lo que pasa es que hay un filtro de percepción alrededor de la puerta

J: Esa habitación no estaba ahí esta mañana

Q: El filtro te impedía verla, pero siempre ha estado ahí, algo se ha estado ocultando aquí, hay que salir

J: No esta es mi casa, debo protegerla

R: No escucha a Quinn, salgamos

El muchacho tomo de nuevo la pala entre sus manos, camino hacia dicha habitación la abrió en total silencio, entro en la habitación… dos minutos después no se escuchaba nada

R: Iré a ver

Q: No Rachel tenemos que salir no te pondré de nuevo en peligro

R: Tranquila, si pasa algo grito

Q: Que pasa por que nadie me escucha, es por mi nueva cara, vamos chicos dense prisa

La diva entro detrás del chico, en la habitación estaba el joven sorprendido por lo amplia que era la recamara.

R: Tenemos que salir

J: Si, solo que es increíble nunca la había visto

La recamara, solo tenía cajas amontonadas, y telarañas en todos lados, vidrios rotos, y la inscripción de, el prisionero 0 ha escapado soy libre al fin .

Q: Escuchen lo que sea que este ahí les impedirá verla habitación completa, ahora por favor chicos salgan de ahí

Cuando ambos chicos estaban por salir, una extraña creatura empezó todo lo que había a su paso, ambos sentían la respiración de esa extraña cosa detrás de ellos.

R: Quinn creo que está aquí

Q: Chicos tranquilos no hagan ruidos, no lo vean directamente, vean de re ojo, si lo miran los matara.

La creatura tenía aspecto de serpiente, de piel gris pero muy lubricada, ojos de color amarillo, y unos dientes que parecían los de un tiburón, las venas rojas he hinchadas relucían por todo su cuerpo, si de re ojo la única que lo vio fue Rachel.

Escucharon un fuerte gruñido más cerca, trato de morderlos pero fueron más rápidos, salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz de ahí , dejando entre abierta la puerta.

J: ¿Qué era eso?

Q: Una multi-forma, se alimenta de madera

Un destello de luz dorada salió de la puerta, y lo que pudieron ver los tres chicos fue a un viejo hombre con una bata de hospital, con un enorme perro.

J: Es el viejo Henry vive a dos colinas de aquí, pensé que estaba muy enfermo, eso no es un alienígena

Q: Mírales la cara fijamente, no son lo que parecen

Los ladridos del perro lo asustaron aún más, pero los ladridos no venían del perro sino del viejo Henry.

R: ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Qué es eso?

Q: Es una sola creatura disfrazada de estos dos, el viejo debe estar en el hospital, soñando con un perro, por eso él está aquí, es una multi-forma muy lista, forma vínculos psíquicos.

La cara de aquel hombre se empezó a retorcer, abría la boca con dificultad, lo cual dejaba ver unos de normes y filosos colmillos dignos de un gran reptil.

Q: ¡Quieto! Tranquilo no te hare daño, guarda esos colmillos, nosotros estamos a salvo y te diré por que pedimos refuerzo intergalácticos

J: No hicimos eso

Q: Era una mentira, mocoso insolente, de acuerdo multi-forma escucha no hay refuerzos pero sabes que por eso estamos a salvo no somos una amenaza.

R: Exacto si los tuvieras tenderias que matarnos.

Q: Bien pensado

Cuando la multi-forma había dejado los colmillos una voz robótica lleno la casa

**X: Escuchen, la residencia humana está rodeada, atención prisionero 0 entréguese**

R: Quinn creo que hay refuerzos

Q: Mierda, hay que pensar

R: Escucha si pedimos refuerzos y por eso estamos a salvo

Q: ¡Brillante!

**X: Prisionero 0 entreguese o la residencia humana será incinerada**

Rachel tomo la pala de metal, golpeando a la multi-forma, encuanta cayo desmayada salieron los tres chicos rumbo al granero, una vez ahí, Quinn saco la llave de la TARDIS

Q: No querida no me hagas esto ahora no, no podemos entrar ala TARDIS aún se está re generando

R: Quinn alguien despertó

J: ¡Corran!

**Ni glee ni doctor who me pertenece**


	5. Prisionero 0 parte 2

**Cap. 5 El prisionero 0 part 2**

**Hey , doble actualización por que el amor está en el aire, gracias por sus reviews me hace feliz saber que les está gustando, espero les guste y si no igual es mi primer fic, tengo que aprender las críticas son bienvenidas, disfruten **

**Q: No querida no me hagas esto ahora no, no podemos entrar ala TARDIS aún se está re generando **

**R: Quinn alguien despertó**

**J: ¡Corran!**

Los tres chicos salieron a toda velocidad de la granja, a lo lejos se veía una enorme plaza llena de gente, al llegar había un carro de helados, recién estacionado, todo parecía estar en orden hasta que ese mismo carro, empezó con su peculiar musiquita, pero hubo interferencia y lo que siguió los puso en alerta. Quinn se acercó al vendedor.

Q: ¿Por qué demonios pones eso?

X: Yo no he puesto nada, tenía que sonar claro de luna

El sonido que emitía era:

_**Escuchen, la residencia humana está rodeada, atención prisionero 0 entréguese**_ _**o la residencia humana será incinerada.**_

Pero no solo era el camión de helados, una mujer a lo lejos que hablaba con su celular parecía escuchar el mismo mensaje, un joven sentado en una banca con un par de audífonos padecía lo mismo, los tren chicos se miraron anonadados, la rubia tomo la iniciativa y salió corriendo hacia una casa, cruzo la barda y el jardín y entro, cuando los demás chicos salieron del estado de shock la siguieron.

Q: Disculpe que entre sí, soy la encargada de revisar los televisores de esta zona, junto con estos tres

J: Abuela, lo siento son amigas míos

Q: Podrías habérmelo dicho como esta señora

X: Dime Madge

Q: Un gusto es usted muy guapa, ahora si me permite tengo que ver qué pasa con el televisor

M: Adelante, pasen

La rubia se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la televisión, donde se veía un enorme ojo de color azul moviéndose a lo largo de la pantalla, y repetia el mismo mensaje

**Escuchen, la residencia humana está rodeada, atención prisionero 0 entréguese o la residencia humana será incinerada.**

Q: No no puede ser

R: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

Q: No creo estar muy segura Rachel ¿puedes prender la radio?

R: Si claro

El mensaje era el mismo, en varios idiomas, estaba en todos lados, canales, celulares…

Q: Al parecer están transmitiendo este mensaje al mundo entero

Quinn miraba el televisor tratando de entender el mensaje oculto, se paró dio vueltas a la cocina, hasta que decidió mirar por la ventana.

Q: Lo tengo, un planeta tan pequeño como este, con un núcleo tan inestable, dos polos, necesitan recargar baterías mmm…. Digamos que en un 40%, pero para cargarse mucho antes, supongamos que es una nave espacial de tamaño medio, nos da unos 20 minutos

R: ¿Cómo que nos quedan 20 minutos?

Q: Si Rachel, mm… solo 20 minutos tenemos para encontrar y entregar al prisionero 0 o si no incineraran el planeta entero, pero si nos siguió pudo ya haver adoptado otra forma, 20 minutos antes de que la nave de la prisión galáctica tome medidas e incinere el planeta, hay que correr

Salieron de nuevo disparados, de nuevo buscando y mirando gente que pareciera rara, corrían hacia la plaza principal.

Q: Golpea mujeres ¿Hay por aquí un aeropuerto?

J: No

Q: ¿Una central nuclear?

J: No no hay nada de eso

Q: ¿Qué hay por aquí?

J: Una oficina de correros pero hoy no abre

Q: Genial, ¿Y la ciudad más cercana?

J: Está a media hora

Q: No tengo media hora, Fantástico estoy atrapada en los años 30´s sin TARDIS que funcione correctamente, y solo tengo 20 minutos para salvar a la tierra pero con una oficina de correos.

R: Quinn mira hacia arriba

Cuando la rubia había dejado de intimidar al chico, subió la mirada el cielo se había oscurecido, y una enorme capa de color azul con rojo empezaba a formarse en el cielo

R: ¿Quinn que pasa?

Q: Están quemando la atmosfera para poder ingresar, se están preparando para hervir el planeta.

R: Dime que no es real

Q: Lo siento Rach

J: Hay que seguir buscando

Q: Esperen lo vi… vi a la multi- forma…. Estaba detrás de las bancas por … el estanque

R: Corran tras el

Se dirigieron al estanque golpeando algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí, las primeras cámaras fotográficas hacían lo suyo, Quinn trato de llegar a la multi-forma lo más silenciosa posible.

Q: Prisionero 0, ¿Sabes lo que buscan?, buscan mm una forma alienígena y sabes este pequeño destornillador es muy pero muy alienígena

Apunto su destornillador laser hacia el silo, emitiendo un sonido demasiado agudo, logrando captar la atención de la nave, los vidrios de casas y coches se empezaron a romper.

Q: Creo que nos haremos notar

Quinn se esforzaba por mantener la presión sónica, pero el destornillador se sobre calentó, partiéndose en dos.

R: ¡No mierda alienígenas giren está aquí!

J: Chicas se está derritiendo, escapa

El perro y el viejo, se empezaron a derretir como paleta por poner un ejemplo, habían logrado escapar por una alcantarilla

Q: Que hago ahora

R: Quinn dijiste que se oculta en forma humana ¿No?

Q: Si tiene que tener una forma humana de la cual saca una copia, para poder usarla

R: Exacto entonces recuerdas donde esta ese anciano en el hospital

Q: Rachel eres, eres brillante

R: Las divas tenemos nuestros métodos

J: Quinn nos quedan 17 minutos

Q: De acuerdo vayamos al hospital ¿Haya muchos pacientes?

J: No solo unos cuantos, los que pueden pagarlo

Q: Bien este es el plan Rachel, golpea mujeres, ustedes entraran a la sala donde estaba el viejo Henry, sacaran a todos los pacientes, necesito buscar una computadora pero en los años 30´s donde

J: Puedes entrar a la oficina de correos, ahí hay algunas

Q: Bien chicos, vayan corran no hay tiempo que perder

R: No no quiero volver alejarme de ti

Q: Tranquila Rach, nada te pasara, no te dejare en este lugar, te lo prometo

R: ¿Con el corazón?

Q: Con mis dos corazones

R: Ten mucho cuidado Fabray

Q: Suerte Berry

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Quinn irrumpió en la oficina de correos, no del modo en que le hubiera gustado con su destornillador sónico, ahora había usado una simple y terrícola roca.

Q: Bien ahora supongo, que mi amada y chismosa NASA está entrando en línea con las bases militares de todo el planeta.

Ingresaba códigos lo más rápido que podía, cuando entro en línea se encontró con todas las bases militares mandándose correos

**Q. Fabray :** Estoy enviándoles el teorema de Ferman, la única, la nunca antes vista, pobre Ferman lo mataron cuando la estaba haciendo, aunque fue mi culpa por que yo le cuidaba la espalda pero me quede dormida

**NASA:** Identifíquese, este un programa militar

: Lo se estoy enviando un pequeño virus, transmítanlo en todos lados, anuncios, en todos los lugares, nos salvara la vida háganlo ya

**NASA:** ¿Qué hace este virus exactamente?

: Es un contador básicamente entra en todo el sistema, anuncios, calendarios, relojes lo cual salvara su político trasero

**NASA:** Dalo por hecho

Después de una breve charla con la NASA Quinn salía de nuevo corriendo, hacia el hospital, algo en su interior sentía la necesidad de estar ahí para proteger a Rachel, tomo prestado un camión de Bomberos, y salió a toda marcha con las sirenas encendidas.

**Mientras tanto en el Hospital **

Los chicos habían terminado de evacuar a todos los pacientes nadie parecía sospechoso, Rachel había convencido al más joven de los St. James a volver a entrar para dar un último rondín.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una mujer morena de unos 35 años, que a su lado tenía unas gemelas de unos 10 años, con un hermoso vestido morado, se acercaron más y escucharon.

X: Acabamos ver a un hombre muy agresivo con un perro, creo que la enfermera sophie ha muerto.

R: No se preocupen, las ayudaremos a salir

J: ¿Rachel?

R: Ahora no necesitamos sacarlas

J: Rachel míralas bien

X: El perro era enorme parecía rabioso

Pero la voz que salía de una de las gemelas era una voz de una mujer adulta, esto los alerto, empezaron a retroceder lentamente.

X: Oh disculpes siempre hago lo mismo son demasiadas bocas

Ahora quien hablaba erala mujer más grande, se quedó mirándolos, y volvieron aquellos horrorosos colmillos que ya no era un par si no tres, los chicos abrieron a toda velocidad la puerta saliendo a toda prisa seguidos por la multi-forma, la carrera no duro mucho, estaban agotados, la multi-forma los acorralo en el ala de cuidados intensivos.

X: Querido joven St. James tantos años juntos, viéndote crecer para que hasta ahora con tus 18 años nos vemos por primera vez, y tu Rachel Berry esperando aquella joven con una cabina azul mágica, pobres ilusos esta tarde morirán.

Un estruendo los sobre salto, una escalera de Bomberos la había roto, Quinn subía a toda prisa, dando un salto más diestro entro a la habitación.

Q: Hola, hola ¿llego muy tarde?, miren me supere aún quedan 3 minutos

X: ¿Tiempo para que Señora del tiempo?

Q: Quítate el disfraz te encontraran de todas formas y así nadie morirá

X: Oh no Doctora los Atraxi a mí, me mataran

Q: ya he tenido suficiente sé que llegaste de una grieta en el espacio y el tiempo que se formó en la casa del golpea mujeres, hazlo de nuevo márchate

X: Yo nunca abrí la grieta querida, acaso no sabes de donde vienen las grietas del universo

Quinn solo se quedó callada, pensativa

X: La gran señora del tiempo con su famosa TARDIS no lo sabe, que poca cosa eres doctora

**-El reloj ahora marcaban las 11:50, solo quedaba un minuto, para que el plan de Quinn surgiera efecto-**

X: Déjame ilústrate, la pandorica se abrirá y por ende el silencio caerá

Q: Y se te acabo el tiempo, mira eso

Todos voltearon a ver el reloj de pared que marcaba 00:00

Q: Tal vez no te parezca nada, pero ahora en todo el mundo en todas las televisiones, propagandas, espectaculares resalta el número 0 avelocidad cuántica, y nuestros amigos los Atraxi monitorean los bancos mundiales, todo están recibiendo este mensaje, pueden verte, y sabes porque, pues yo tengo un chip de donde mande el virus, está aquí, vienen por ti

Un rayo de luz entro por las ventanas de la habitación, señalando a la multi-forma.

X: Aun no me conoces Doctora, los Atraxi son idiotas como tú, mientras este en esta forma me rastreara pero si estoy en el cuerpo de otra persona no podrán.

Miro a ambos chicos y se dirigió hacia Rachel abandonando su antigua forma, la diva cayó al instante.

Q: No Rachel, no no te duerma, resiste

J; Quinn mira eso

En la puerta de la habitación una réplica de Quinn caminaba de la mano de otra Rachel.

R: Tú me dejaste en 1930, me dejaste, no sabes cumplir tus promesas tal y como lo hiciste con Santana

Q: Eso no es cierto, Rachel, escúchame recuerdas lo que viste en la habitación llena de vidrios y cajas, Rachel Recuérdalo, imagínalo, suéñalo.

Le decía al cuerpo de la morena que yacía en el piso, rozando sus pulgares con las mejillas de la diva.

Al instante apareció aquella multi-forma, con forma de serpiente

**El prisionero 0 ha sido localizado**

Quien tele transporto a la horrorosa creatura a su nave espacial

Un minuto después de esas voces la morena había despertado en brazos de Quinn, quien la ayudo a incorporarse.

Q: ¿Está todo bien?

R: Todo en orden

Le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la rubia

Q: Bien ahora tengo que encargarme de los Atraxi

Los dos chicos por quinta vez en el día salían atrás de Quinn, se encontraron en un vestidor donde la rubia empezó a tomar varias prendas.

Q: Basta de esta suciedad si quiero que esas cosas me tomen enserio debo ir presentable, es hora de montar el espectáculo.

La rubia sin pudor alguno comenzó a desnudarse.

J: Acabas de enfrentarte a alienígenas letales y ahora solo te quitas la ropa

Q: Date la vuelta si te da vergüenza

Si dudarlo dos veces el chico se dio vuelta cubriéndose con una camisa que había en el piso, y adivinen quien se quedó para ver el verdadero show, así es Rachel no perdía detalle de la rubia en poca roba.

J:¿Tu no vas a darte la vuelta?

No hubo respuesta pues Rachel estaba perdida en la suave y blanca piel de la rubia que tenía enfrente, se giró cuando Quinn ya había terminado se subir un vestido blando de arriba, y negro de abajo bastante juvenil, se puso unas medias negras y converse negros, y salió de ahí, con los chicos que llevaban sacos y corbatas, se decidió por un moño negro y un saco blanco, subieron a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.

Q: Vamos cobardes la Doctora los vera ahora.

Un pantalla se giró enfrente de Quinn .

Q: Bien ahora, no pueden llegar a amenazar a la tierra por el decreto de las sombras y el tiempo capítulo 5 no pueden amenazar a una especie en desarrollo, si quiebran la ley su planeta será destruido.

R: Se han ido Quinn

Q: Soy brillante

Sin dudarlo la morena se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Quinn.

**2 Horas más tarde**

Después de arreglar el granero, Rahel y Quinn se encontraron, con una TARDIS totalmente nueva, la más alta decidió abrirla y mirarla embelesada.

Q: Mira Rachel es Sexy

R: Solo es una máquina del tiempo

Q: La más guapa.,Rach mira me hizo un nuevo destornillador sónico esto es asombroso, ¿Quieres volver al día de tu boda?

R: No, inventare algo, por mi ausencia, estos días aquí me hicieron pensar mucho en lo que quiero.

Q: Abroche los cinturones señorita Berry la llevare de regreso a Ohio.

Después de un viaje agotador Rachel entro en su habitación, era de noche no quería hacer ruido, la rubia entro detrás de ella.

R: ¿Quieres descansar esta noche?

Q: No Rach, no quiero causarte más problemas

R: No es ninguno ven vamos a dormir

Sin objeción alguna la rubia se acostó, la diva la abrazo por la espalda, y se quedaron así un buen rato…

R: Descansa…


	6. Qué pasaría si te digo que me iría part1

**¿Qué pasaría si te digo que me iría? Part.1**

**Kristen Stewart Cullen: ¡Brillante! Agregare a River Song pero un poco más adelante,me diste una gran idea**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y gracias por leer, años gatunos sin actualizar pero quería pensar un poco aunque mi madre lo crea imposible pienso, nah! Soy especial :D, en fin quería pensar en cómo llevar la historia he adelantado algo, así que las sugerencias serán bienvenidas disfruten**

Después de dos días en la TARDIS, estar en su cama le resultaba un tanto incomodo a Rachel, hace poco más de 48 horas era la capitana del Club Glee, aquella chica que soñaba con ir a NYADA a entrenar su talento para algún día poder debutar en Broadway, la chica que soñaba con una boda de en sueño con su novio Finn Hudson, con ir juntos a conquistar el mundo en New York, pero ahora el mundo que la rubia le mostro le parecía más fascinante, algo en ella quería conocer más acerca de la vida de aquella chica,¿ pero qué haría?, como iba a pedirle que se quedara con ella si no sabía mucho de Quinn Fabray, tenía la necesidad de estar con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias, quería hacerla sentir querida, que afuera de su amada cabina azul había alguien que de ahora en adelante por alguna extraña razón se iba a preocupar por su bienestar.

Empezó a frotarse los ojos, y de un respingo se sentó en su cama, al abrir los ojos se encontró con que la rubia no estaba a su lado, volvió a restregarse los ojos pero nada el lugar de la rubia estaba vació, por su mente paso la idea fugaz de que todo aquello de alienígenas, el rostro de Boe, la TARDIS, el prisionero 0, conocer la vida pasada del chico , podía haber sido todo un sueño, pero no podía ser, todo lo sentía tan real, se paró de la cama dispuesta a encontrar a la rubia.

Busco en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en la entrada, en el jardín trasero, en los armarios, pero nada.

_**Vamos Rachel concéntrate si fueras una Señora del tiempo con una cabina azul ¿Dónde te esconderías?, Tal vez se fue muy temprano…. Y ni siquiera se despidió…**_

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, unos ruidos en la azotea la sacaron de cualquier duda, corrió como pudo al encuentro con la chica, cruzo la escalera de seguridad a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con la rubia de espaldas sentada en el borde del pequeño barandal, desde ahí se podía ver el pequeño pueblo de Ohio, la escuela Mckinley, un centro comercial, a esa hora con el amanecer comenzando a asomarse era la vista perfecta.

R: Aquí solía sentarme de pequeña era algo así como mi escondite – Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Q: Es muy hermoso – contesto con su vista al horizonte

R: Estas muy callada

Q: Mmm… si supongo… la última vez que estuve aquí me rompieron el corazón

Al ver que la rubia por fin comenzaba a abrirse, decidió solamente mirarla y dejarla que se tomara su tiempo.

Q: No sé cómo superan las relaciones amorosas los seres humanos, a mí me ha costado el doble, no sé cómo remplazan a una persona con dos o tres

R: Dímelo a mí, mi ex novio Jesse me ataco con huevos podridos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, después de ganar el concurso de coros me entere que estaba saliendo con Juliette una de sus compañeras de Vocal Adrenaline o cuando Finn me dejo la primera vez por su popularidad, y comenzó a salir con una porrista y luego con otra

Q: ¿Cómo lo haces Rachel? ¿Cómo sigues en pie después de todo eso?

R: En su momento me dolió demasiado, pero… puedes dejar ir el pasado, y seguir adelante

Q: Yo aún vivo de recuerdos… Espera ¿tu prometido te dejo por dos porristas y aun así ibas a casarte?

R: Si… pero hace bastante hablamos el amor puede más que dos o tres porristas

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la escena, Rachel sabía que el tema de aquella chica que Quinn había salvado aún seguía muy presente en su memoria no quería presionar… pero no sabía si esta sería la última vez que tendría oportunidad de hablar con la rubia.

R: ¿Te iras?- Dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia

Q: Si… yo… bueno… no se

R: ¿Cómo fue?-pregunto inquisitiva

Q: ¿Cómo fue que?

R: ¿Cómo fue que la perdiste?

Q: ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- Dijo por fin mirando directo a esos ojos chocolate

R: Es…qué… no lo sé simple curiosidad…

El inusual silencio invadió la escena, la más pequeña comenzó a preocuparse no era normal que Quinn guardara silencio más d segundos quizá… está vez se debió callar sus dudas, a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia cada vez los rayos de luz golpeaban más sobre el rostro de su acompañante, que ahora tenía una expresión impenetrable, pero a la vez la rubia le despertaba ciertas cosas, como el pensar en Quinn sola en la galaxia le partía el corazón, aquello que le atraía era confianza, lealtad, su sabiduría, la forma en que la invadía una gran verborragia cuando un tema le apasiona, la forma en que la defendió en que se preocupó por ella, algo en el fondo de ella sabía que ni siquiera su prometido Finn lo había hecho en esos dos años de relación, sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar en detalles.

La rubia seguía callada…no sabía qué hacer, no sabía el humor con el que estaba…

R: No lo digas… sabes olvidémonos de esto y te preparo un rico desayuno vegetariano pero te gustara vamos

Extendió su mano, pero la rubia solo la miro intensamente a los ojos, le dolía… le dolía saber que no volvería a ver a Rachel Berry… eso era raro, solo había pasado dos días con ella, algo era diferente en ella.

Q: Todo comenzó cuando lleve a Santana a ver las ruinas de mi planeta... Fue ahí cuando le pregunte que si se iría… ella respondió que **nunca.**

**Flashback 1 año Atrás :**

Después de visitar el planeta Gallifrey el hogar de Quinn, volvió con Santana pequeño y escondido estado de Ohio, habían pasado meses increíbles en el espacio, pero ahora la latina estaba deseando poder volver a su madre.

Aparcaron cerca de la casa de la chica, quien en cuanto la cabina azul se materializó salió corriendo, a Quinn aquella escena le resultaba la más adorable.

S: Mamá hemos vuelto al fin tu sexy hija llega después de visitar la jodida luna

M: Santana para qué diablos querías el teléfono más caro para navidad si ni una maldita llamada he recibido de tu parte en estos meses

S: Hemos estado ocupadas, sabes no todo gira en torno a ti madre

Quin paso de largo, no quería interrumpir el muy raro y emotivo encuentro de las latinas.

M: Hey hey ¿adónde crees que vas?, primero te llevas a mi hija a viajar por el universo y ni siquiera un regalo de Kriptón me traes

Q: Soy de Gallifrey

M: Es lo mismo a los dos los destruyeron ahora mueve tu rubio trasero y dame un beso

Q: No por favor… puedo ir a Kriptón pero besos no

La madre de la morena la tomo en brazos dejando su labial carmesí, en todo el rostro de la rubia que luchaba inútilmente para zafarse del agarre.

Q: Demasiado….Amor… Terrícola…Me derrito

S: Madre deja que respire, te traje algo

Ni lerda ni perezosa la madre de la morena la soltó inmediatamente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

M: Bien… hasta que alguien piensa en mi

La Latina hiso como que hurgaba en su mochila para sacar un puñado de ropa

S: Te traje algo para que te entretengas son 4 kilos de mi ropa lista para ser lavada mujer

M: Santana se suponía que debías traerme algo alienígena

S: Mal agradecida

M: Espera que yo también tengo una sorpresa a que no ¿Sabes quien viene de visita?, llegara en cualquier momento

S: Joder odio adivinar habla de una vez

M: ¡Tu abuelo! San, el abuelo Esteban, siéntense iré a preparar un poco de té

Salió de la sala, mientras dejaba atrás a una consternada Santana

S: Se ha vuelto completamente desquiciada

Q: Dime algo nuevo

S: Mira el abuelo Esteban es su padre

Q: Eso explica mucho…

S: No no rubia hueca escucha, el murió hace diez años

La plática no pudo continuar ya que la madre de la morena irrumpió en la sala con una curiosa tetera de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

S: Oh… mamá lo que acabas de decir sobre el abuelo

M: San no seas impaciente en cualquier momento llegara

S: Madre recuerdas que el abuelo murió

M: Santana López por quien me tomas por una demente claro que lo se

S: ¿Y cómo va a volver?

M: Porque no se lo preguntas…. Aquí viene

Por la pared de la izquierda donde se encontraba un enorme cuadro de un atardecer en las montañas, una sombra negra con un resplandor plateado interrumpía en la sala.

M: Muy bien… papá saluda a Santana mira como ha crecido.

Como nuestra rubia acostumbra, salió corriendo de la casa en el vecindario jugaban unos cuantos niños, mientras a su lado pasaban estas creaturas, los niños no corrían aterrados como se esperaría.

Q: Mira San están por todos lados

S: Cuidado

Al voltear la rubia fue traspasada por uno de estos seres, una corriente fría le recorrió el cuerpo.

M: No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, bien el turno ya casi acaba, solo dura un par de minutos, y después simplemente se van

Q: ¿Por qué dices turno?

M: Porque solo aparecen en determinados momentos del día

Q: Espera desde cuando los fantasmas tienen turno, desde cuando los turnos tienen fantasmas, no entiendo

M: ¡Aja! Vez que no es agradable que alguien sepa más que tú

Q: ¿Pero porque no corren, o gritan, o simplemente se asustan?

M: No hay porque… ya se van

Segundos después todo volvía a ser el mismo barrio aburrido, entraron a la casa, e inmediatamente Quinn se ha dueño de la TV

**-En otro reporte que nos llega desde New york, al parecer varias personas, han afirmado que han escuchado a estos fantasmas hablar, en otros reportes, en la plaza principal de Ohio se presenta la mayor cantidad de entes, en todo el mundo se confirma la presencia de estos Fantasmas-**

Q: ¿Hace cuando que estas cosas han aparecido?

M: Hace más o menos 2 meses aparecieron de pronto, desperté una mañana y ahí estaban fantasmas por todas partes, todo el planeta colapso, por cierto gracias por la ayuda, pero al final nos acostumbramos

S: ¿Por qué sientes que eso es el abuelo?

M: Por ese olor a cigarrillos, que no lo hueles

S: Ojalá pudiera pero no… de acuerdo estas más que desquiciada, caso cerrado

M: Haz un esfuerzo, no estoy loca

Q. Y cuanto mas lo quieres más fuerte aparece, es como un enlace psíquico, tu extrañas a tu padre eso es obvio, pero los fantasmas usan esa energía para poder regresar, lo siento

M: Porque lo haces sonar tan malo, Santana dile algo

Q: Lo siento Señora López, solo los están usando

S: Si no son fantasmas ¿Qué son?

M: No tienen que ser humanos, podemos verlos, demonios tu puedes verlos parecen humanos

S: Sabes no me gusta apoyar a gente desquiciada pero tiene razón, se verán borrosos pero parecen personas

Q: Tal vez parezcan pero solo quieren perforar para estar presente en este mundo, una huella no parece una bota

S: 3…2…1…

Q: A la TARDIS

**15 Minutos más tarde en el patio de la casa de Santana **

S: El próximo turno se acerca crees que esto funcionara

Q: No veo porque no, soy brillante ¿Maribel cuanto falta?

M: Más respeto señora López para ti… en unos 4 minutos

S: ¿Qué harás con eso?

Q: Triangular su punto de origen, estas creaturas se están transportando a todo el planeta

M: Siempre haces esto lo reduces todo a la ciencia

Q: Bueno soy brillante que esperabas San puedes ayudarme

S: De acuerdo

Q: Bien en cuanto el turno se active si aparece una línea roja aprieta el botón azul de aquí abajo, pero si no se para modo 15B mantenlo en el puerto ocho segundos solo si separa

S: ocho segundos puerto 15B todo listo

Quinn tomo 3 retenedores triangulares extendiéndolas a lo largo del patio

M: Te pareces mucho a ella

S: Madre supongo que si he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado

M: Has cambiado mucho…. Ahora eres ruda, aún siguen sin formalizar nada de su relación

S: Supongo que Quinn nunca lo hará, pero ella me necesita solo me tiene a mi

Q: Bien chicas todo listo el turno está por comenzar vengan

Salieron de la TARDIS para ver a Quinn reteniendo un Fantasma en aquel plano triangular, la silueta ya no parecía tan humana, en cuanto a Santana comenzaba a ayudar a Quinn moviendo controles en el tablero, el Fantasma comenzaba a retorcerse por todo el campo magnético para después evaporarse.

Q: Te lo dije estos Fantasmas están obligados a existir

S: Y por tu sonrisa encontraste el punto de origen no es así

Q: Agárrate fuerte vamos en camino

S: Solo que… mi madre aún está abordo

M: Si terminamos en marte te daré una paliza digna de lima adjacent heights style

Q: No estamos al sur de Ohio y creo que alguien se enteró que estamos aquí, hay que salir a decir hola mundo

S: Espera no voy a perderme la diversión por cuidar a mi madre

Q: Tú la has traído

S: Espera ellos tienen armas

Q: Y yo no lo que me hace mejor persona, podrán matarme a tiros pero la superioridad moral es mejor

**Quinn salió de la Tardis para encontrarse con un montón de militares rodeándola, cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta y camino hacia adelante.**

**-Atención carguen armas-**

X: Esperen…no…. Que maravilloso, esto es un día feliz

Q: mmm… gracias… supongo soy…

X: Lo sabemos tu eres la base de este instituto, bien y tu acompañante hemos oído mucho de ustedes

Q: De acuerdo

Quinn acerco la mano a la puerta, la abrió y jalo a alguien… que no precisamente era Santana

Q: Ella es…mm… Santana López, la mejor que he tenido la semana pasada miro en el vórtice del tiempo y envejeció unos 50 o 80 años pero servirá

M: 36 amor

Q: Ahora vamos pero no muy deprisa a su edad tiene tobillos frágiles

M: Te enseñare como usan los tobillos en mi barrio

X: ¡Bienvenidas a Torchwood!

Ni glee ni Doctor who me pertenecen


End file.
